russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV 4 launched its weekend entertainment shows
July 3, 2019 In an enhanced contract with SMAC Television Production (Social Media Artists and Celebrities) as the line producer of PTV as the government owned and controlled television station, under the leadership of Julieta Claveria-Lacza as the general manager and COO, launched its entertainment shows to boost its weekend primetime programming. Among the slots regained are: Saturday, 7 to 8 p.m.; Sunday, 7:30 to 9 p.m. As a new face of entertainment, a roster of new shows are lined-up to fill said weekend slots. First to premiere in July 6 at 7 p.m. is the newest Saturday primetime TV viewing habit Rated Marriel, the first-ever sketch comedy sitcom, which will be topbilled by Marriel Dagohoy in her leading role as a homegrown talent of PTV and SMAC. A hilarious combination of the family-oriented sitcom, political satire and sketch comedy format, a first in Philippine television, Marriel shifts from one role after another such as high school student, daughter of her family and high school varsity player, aiming to provide laughter for the audiences by showcasing a typical comedic sketches, satire, segments and skits focused on the current issues, current developments and public information of the Philippine government under the good governance of the Duterte administration with the vision of “change is coming.” The show is set in PTV headquarters, Rated Marriel is a domination to our usual sitcoms in three TV networks have to offer. Also part of the show are Donny Pangilinan, Kaye Abad, Arnold Reyes, Zyren dela Cruz, Kurt Gerona, Art Guma and Gary Lim. Sunday at 7:30 p.m. beginning July 14, the premiere of the reality artista show Artista Teen Quest, which is set to discover and develop an aspiring teen talented artists. It is hosted by Isaiah Tiglao, Ella Apon and Rayantha Leigh, with juries Riva Quenery, Anton Juarez, Mateo San Juan and Justin Lee. Artista Teen Quest is open to all teens ages 13 - 19 years old - can sing, dance, and act - with or w/o manager/management - Filipino or Fil-Am to bring their 1-page resume and set card. The winner of the search got as much as P1 million worth of prizes and one studio type condo unit. The network has also acquired the Sunday afternoon musical variety show SMAC Pinoy Ito!, which moves to a new home beginning July 7, Sunday at 12 noon, The show is hosted by Justin Lee, Mateo San Juan, Rojean delos Reyes, Isaiah Tiglao, Gabriel Umali, Aiana Juarez, Jayla Villaruel, Lorenzo Santiago, Rish Ramos and Miko Juarez. The show is set to compete against the musical variety shows in three TV networks. All in all, PTV has been changing the landscape of Philippine TV programming and regained an establish of entertainment programming and division with SMAC, which has also taken over the production, management and marketing of the government TV network, compared to the Big 3. Both SMAC and the state-owned PTV 4 considering the formidable competition from the three giant networks. Rated Marriel, Artista Teen Quest and SMAC Pinoy Ito! are just teasers of what the network has to offer. More shows are in the planning stage. As PTV is known for its excellent production work, its roster of new shows are definitely must watching and to fulfill its mandate in bridging the government to the people through quality content. According to data from both three of the rating providers Kantar Media, ABS-CBN Nielsen and AGB Nielsen, PTV 4 already ranked its fourth place among the top networks in the ratings game, next to the number 1 networks ABS-CBN, GMA 7 and IBC 13. PTV 4 has also increased its Facebook page followers from 30 thousand in the 1st quarter of 2016 to nearly 1.5 million followers. 'PTV's entertainment shows' :In fairness sa PTV, it tried to become "mainstream-ish" with its programming many times, especially noong panahon ni Tita Cory. :Maricel Soriano had a musical-variety show there (Maria, Maria) in 1986, Edu Manzano and Alma Moreno had a sitcom together (Love Me Doods) in the '90s, so did the late Rene Requiestas (Bhoy), as well as Raymart Santiago and Gelli de Belen (Estudyante Blues). Doon din ipinapalabas noon 'yung Pinoy Wrestling (a cheap knock-off of what used to be the WWF, produced by Ramon "RJ" Jacinto). They also used to have some US shows before like Street Legal, Who's the Boss?, Hunter, Batman, Superman, Superboy, Charles in Charge, among others. And they had some good educational shows too--''Batibot'' was replayed there during the afternoons during the time it aired on RPN at 10:00am; tapos nand'yan din 'yung Tele-Aralan ng Kakayahan (which went on the air long before GMA's Negosiyete with Kuya Germs came on) and, of course, 'yung Ating Alamin at Eumorpho: Lakas-Tao ni Gerry Geronimo (buhay pa kaya 'yung Ating Alamin?). Noon :80s :Maria! Maria! (Maricel Soriano) (musical variety) :2+2=4 (Edu Manzano) (sitcom) :The New Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino (Joe Quirino) (showbiz talk) :Mga Kwentong Buhay (drama anthology) :Balintataw (drama anthology) (November 11, 1987-1993) :Star Brighters (youth-oriented musical variety show) (October 29, 1988-1992) :To Sir with Love :Discovision :Ito ang Inyong Tia Dely :Bubungang Lata (1989) :Da Young Once (1986-1987) :1990-1992 :Love Me Doods (Edu Manzano, Alma Moreno) (sitcom) (October 7, 1990-1991) :Bhoy (Rene Requiestas) (Regal) (sitcom) (1990) :Viva Drama Specials (Viva) (drama anthology) (October 1990-1992) :Sa Direksyon ni Lino Brocka (drama) (1990-July 13, 1990) :Tanghalan ng Kapalaran (talent search) :Co-produced with the film outfits that originally produced each movie: :Estudyante Blues (Raymart Santiago, Mel Martinez, Kenneth Peralta, Marco Polo Garcia, Vincent Daffalong and Gelli de Belen) (Viva) (sitcom) (October 1990-1991) :Last 2 Minutes (Alvin Patrimonio, Jerry Codinera and Paul Alvarez) (Regal) (sitcom) (February 23, 1990-June 29, 1990) :1998-1999 :Relaks Lang (Keempee de Leon and Raymart Santiago, together with other talents) (variety) Ngayon :Paco Park Presents (musical variety) :Rated Marriel (SMAC) (Marriel Dagohoy) (sketch comedy sitcom) - Watch the behind-the-scene photos of Rated Marriel opening intro shooting./In one of the most exciting new shows in PTV, Ate Marriel shifts from one role after another such as high school student, daughter of her family and high school varsity player in Rated Marriel. :Artista Teen Quest (SMAC) (reality artista search) :An Evening with Raoul (Raoul Imbach) (musical variety) :Mayroon na ring movie block sa PTV: Kasama Movie Mania and Sunday Night Showdown, katulad ang Solar Entertainment. PTV4 General Manager & COO Julieta Claveria-Lacza recently signed a contract with SMAC Television Production, a media and entertainment company. SMAC will be the entertainment content provider for the network which is making a new bid for a bigger slice of the TV audience and advertising pie.